


they are in France and are also Gay

by consultingasshat



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, and gayness, and john is an angry man, sherlock is smol, theres skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/consultingasshat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go to a ski resort to solve a case and then stay, but John can't ski. Whatever shall they do for a whole week... together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	they are in France and are also Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my flash fic thing, this time for pxrty-pxison's "skiing". There is fluff and silliness and thats it

Why did the case have to be in France? Why not London, close to John’s cosy bed and a hot cup of tea?

But no, the case had to be in fucking France at a fucking posh ski resort on the top of a fucking mountain during a fucking  _ blizzard _ .

John Watson was not having a good time. 

~

Sherlock  _ loved  _ traveling for cases. New murderers, new patterns, new data; he loved it all. And with this case being at a ski resort, it meant that once he had solved the (very easy) case, him and John could stay (the owner would obviously reward them), and ski, and drink tea in their very cosy room, and maybe even… Well. Sherlock wasn’t going to go there.

Needless to say, Sherlock was having a great time. 

~

“Sherlock, could you- could you slow down? A bit?” John huffed as he tried to keep up with the pajama clad Sherlock, who was racing around the corner on socked feet. They had done ridiculous things before, but nothing looked quite as ridiculous as Sherlock trying to run down smoothly waxed floors in his socks that were probably worth more than a month of rent. John, thankfully, was wearing shoes, which saved him from Sherlock’s fate.

“Sherlock, stop running, you’re going to slip and-!”

_ Crash. _

“You have to admit, Sherlock, you brought that upon yourself.”

Sherlock looked dazed from his spot on the floor, where he had fallen after hitting two vases and smacking face first into the wall. He glowered at John’s snickering and crossed his arms,  commanding John to “Go catch that man, since it seems I’m incapable of doing so on these ridiculously hateful floors!” 

~

Once it was all said and done, and the resort owner had thanked them profusely for catching the murderer and offered them a week’s stay ( _ knew it),  _ and John had politely declined, and Sherlock had overruled and agreed to stay, the pair were cosied up by the fireplace in their spacious suite. 

“I think we should go skiing tomorrow, don’t you think so?”

John looked up from his laptop at Sherlock’s voice. “I, uh, don’t think I’ll go. I have, uh, the case write-up. But you can go.” John smiled nervously and dipped his head back down.

_ Reluctance. Nervousness. Declining the invitation to stay at the resort. Embarrassment?  _

“You can’t ski.”

John snapped his head back up to meet Sherlock’s inquiring gaze. “Well, ah, no. I- Well. No.”

“But you’re embarrassed. You wouldn’t be if you hadn’t had a chance to learn how to ski, so…”

“Fine! Yes, I can’t ski, yes, I went almost every winter with my family and spent the whole week miserable, and  _ yes,  _ I have been teased for it too many times to count. Okay, Sherlock?”

Sherlock hadn't realized that while John had snapped at him, he had been getting progressively closer to Sherlock’s armchair until they were almost face to face. John looked angry ( _lingering_ _childhood bitterness_ Sherlock’s mind helpfully supplied), and was much _much_ too close for Sherlock’s comfort.

“I, ah, I’m sorry, John. Maybe we can, do something else? During our week?”

John retreated a little bit, his face smoothing out as the anger left him. “Like what?”

“Chess? I’m, ah, really good at chess. Or, we could, uhm, go to the sauna I’ve heard it’s very-”

“Sherlock, are you alright? You looked very flushed. Do you have a fever?” John leaned closer to Sherlock again.

_ Oh no. _

~

Sherlock hadn’t been out in the cold that much, but still enough to have a possibility of becoming sick.  _ Great,  _ John thought,  _ another bad thing to add onto this trip’s growing list.  _

“I don’t think I’m sick I’m just- oh-”

John had put his hand on Sherlock’s forehead in an attempt to discern any fever. Sherlock felt fine; however, his touch had made Sherlock flush even more and develop a panicked look.

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Well, shit.

“Sherlock, I’m going to do something, and if you don’t want me to I won’t but I think you do and I should really probably stop talking now so-”

John was interrupted by Sherlock crushing his mouth into John’s, effectively silencing the doctor. He moved the hand from Sherlock’s forehead to cup a angular cheek, and kissed Sherlock back with all of the feelings he had been trying to hide for Sherlock for, well, years.

Sherlock was a sloppy kisser, though from style or inexperience John couldn’t tell. All he could think was  _ oh my god Sherlock jesus yes oh god _ and, inexplicably, how he should’ve chewed some gum beforehand. Ah, well, too late now.

Finally they broke apart, John grinning like a maniac, Sherlock looking like he’d just gotten hit by a stun gun.

~

_ Oh, my God.  _

_ Oh my God. _

_ Oh my GOD. _

Sherlock blinked. Tried to process. Blinked again.

_ John. _

Blink.

_ Joooooohn. _

He’d never kissed anyone before.

_ Oh my God. _

~

 

“Sherlock?”

“Hm.”

“Are you, uhm, alright?

“Yes.”

“So that, that was-”

“Yes.”

“Uhm. Right. So...?”

Sherlock finally looked up at John, a smile creeping across his face. “John, I think I know how we can spend this week, and it isn’t playing chess.”


End file.
